


Ryan and Shane as things my friends have said

by anagramsarealwaysupsidedown



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: hhhh i dont ship shyan but i guess you could enjoy this if you ship them, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anagramsarealwaysupsidedown/pseuds/anagramsarealwaysupsidedown
Summary: lol basically im obsessed with bfu and my friends wanted me to make another 'my friends as' things so here we are





	Ryan and Shane as things my friends have said

Ryan: I've absorbed all the nervousness. I'm an anxiety sponge

Shane: I'm tired. And I hate life. Soooooo yEET

Ryan: Uhggg I hate that moment when I'm alone on my couch watching rom coms

Shane: I'm crying again  
Ryan: Did you see a cute dog or is there something wrong  
Shane: A sad dog  
Ryan: Ok

Ryan: Do you want a friendship bracelet? Mine says 'spooky'  
Shane: Nah don't make me one I'll just loose it  
Ryan: NOO I HAVE TO MAKE YOU FEEL APPRECIATED!!11!!1!1 Plus I'm bored and babysitting  
Shane: Fine. If you insist make me one that says 'AmGhost'  
Shane: Just 'AmGhost'

Ryan: My mom is eating a KitKat the wrong way  
Shane: NO DISOWN HER  
Ryan: Yeah I just gave her the news  
Shane: I'll be your new mom  
Ryan: Perfect hello mother

Shane:Did it hurt when you fell from the vending machine? Cuz you a snacc  
Ryan: Please stop

Ryan: Hey you wanna go mothman hunting?  
Shane: Why are you sending this at 4 am

Ryan: Life? My kryptonite  
Shane: You are the superman of sadness  
Ryan: Sadman  
Shane: You don't even have a theme song, just crying  
Ryan: And many many sighs

Ryan: oH heck I’m having a very strange sound combination. My brother is listening to rock music in the kitchen and Shane is practicing classical choir music. Both are very loud

Ryan: Did you put a ping pong ball in my hoodie  
Ryan: Because I found one  
Shane: Yeah  
Ryan: Thanks  
Shane: np

*hears unholy screech*  
Ryan: Wh-what was that?  
Shane: I think it was a child

Ryan: Well that was a traumatizing experience, time to eat bread

**Author's Note:**

> please dont come at me for tagging this as shyan


End file.
